The Angels' Mansion
by StarSparklez
Summary: The Custard Island, the Mugiwara's next stop and a promissing adventure. With Smoker on their trails and Buggy in the show, how do you expect this to turn out?
1. Chap1 Crystal Eyes

_**A/N:** Inspiration! Finally! That thing comes the way it goes. Lol, Oh well I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to start writing stupid things again. I have been planning to write an OP story for a while now, but I never actually put my ideas down on paper, and of course this results in one major yet almost inevitable problem called 'plot hole'. I have a good half of this story planned out but I am really picky on how I am going to end it. So here is the 1st chapter for you people. Please take the time to review it, I also accept constructive criticism; you can flame me, there's a fireman right next door, my neighbor, he'll save me! (Okay, so he's just a 72 years old kind old man but… I bet I can convince him to borrow me his old fire extinguisher!) _

_Anyway, this story is dedicated to all my friends, loyal OP-fans out there… I LOVE YOU ALL! Before this A/N gets anymore boring :takes out cap that says 'the authoress' and speaker and yells: "ON WITH THE FIC!"_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Okay, here goes nothing :inhales sharply and keeps eyes down:_

_I-DO-NOT-OWN-ONEPIECE. …yet:reveals unusually long and sharp fangs in a toothy grin:_

_All the while through the disclaimer, one can hear muffled cries from a double-locked dresser sounding very much like the recently mysteriously disappeared Eiichiro Oda…_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _

**The Angels' Mansion _by StarSparklez_**

_Chapter One: Crystal Eyes_

"C'mon, Zorro! Man! Enough napping already!"

Hearing that voice, the swordsman stirred slightly in his sleep.

_'Sleep'?_ No, he wasn't sleeping, not anymore.

Otherwise he wouldn't be hearing that feeble but annoying voice, nagging at the back of his mind with authority, telling—no, ordering him to stand up and do something useful, like exercising or at least start finding his way back to the ship where the others were probably already waiting for him.

But every time he managed to lift his eyelids, it was only to shut them back harder, as his dark eyes were no match to the burning light of the gloriously radiant sun that ruled over what felt to him to be the hottest day of his life. Not even back in Alabasta did he remember it being so difficult to stay conscious despite the heat, the injuries, or the tiredness. Every time he thought he was awake or about to awake, he found himself lost in clumsy, dreamlike thoughts he couldn't control; the fruit of a loose imagination he wasn't sure was his. None of his members or senses seemed to want to respond to his brain anymore, not even his brain would respond to his will; all of his body was begging for rest, for mercy.

This time, there was really nothing. He felt truly numb. But sometimes, among the dreams and nightmares that made up his weird track of thoughts, he was sure he recognized a few true and real memories, and he wasn't sure he liked the way they were sometimes suddenly modified.

_What was happening to him?_

* * *

"Okay guys, this island is probably the best place for shopping in all four seas. Here we'll find everything we need and everything we don't need," Nami started explaining, pointing with her finger on a map. 

"You mean like the marines?" Zoro asked, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable at the idea of meeting some annoying acquaintances.

"What? Marines? "The navigator was slightly surprised by the swordsman's rather unusual participation in the conversation. "Oh, no. No, I wouldn't worry too much about that. You see, the main reason you can make such good business there is that all kind of illegal things happen around that area without much interference from the government. I'm sure we'll only meet outlaws there," she said.

Then a grin forming on her lips she added, "We might actually feel at home somewhere for once."

At that last comment, the swordsman visibly relaxed and went back to sit at his favorite spot for a nap on the deck. Meanwhile Luffy was showing sudden interest in his navigator's explanations.

"Sounds like the perfect place to re-supply," started Usopp, "I could use a few new gadgets."

"Sounds cool! We can meet pirates there and EAT MEAT!" shouted the young captain excitedly.

"We first have to buy it, you moron! So stop jumping around, I want to listen to Nami-san!" And so the handsome cook dug his shoe heel into the unnerving young boy's unsuspecting jaw with enough force to send him to the other side of the deck, leaving poor Luffy with a fresh new bump on the head.

Was it really a wonder the poor boy looked knocked out?

"UWAAHAA! Captain, are you alright? Someone call a doctor! Quick!" yelled Chopper, in shock and worry.

"You're the doctor silly…" said Usopp, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

"Uh? Oh! Right!" realized the little dear as he ran to his captain's aid.

"Duh... Uh…" sounded the hungry, tired and literally kicked up Luffy.

"It's okay Capt'n I'm almost done," reassured Chopper as he wrapped an exaggeratingly large bandage over the boy's head.

"You know Sanji, you really ought to take it easy on all of us. It's not just Luffy you've been unjustly hitting on lately, " Usopp started, turning from the reindeer attending his new patient to face the man in question.

"I know Chopper says you lack nicotine 'cause you're out of cigarettes lately, but that's no reason ta…" the sniper trailed off as he became aware that, again, the blond was completely oblivious of him. His full attention was, of course, back on his two female crewmates, undivided.

_'Well, at least he's occupied_,_ don't wanna get on his nerves these days. We really have to stop at the next island for supplies or it'll be impossible for us to go any further on our voyage. Still I'm not sure we'll be getting the warmest of welcomes,'_ thought the now shuddering Usopp.

_'Those Marines are seriously on our case this time. We've only managed to evade them until now and eventually we'll have to face them seriously.'_

_'We can't keep running. There's no place for cowards to hide on this side of the Grand Line, now I finally understand that,'_ he thought a little more seriously, a hand to his chin. Then, his legs uncontrollably shaking, he shouted all of a sudden.

"We are all gonna die! They'll probably have an army waiting for us there!"

"Uwaaha! What are you saying?" panicked the so very gullible Chopper.

"Hey! Weren't you guys listening?" Nami finally intervened, quite irritated .

She sighed tiredly, raising a hand to her head as a very familiar headache started taking over her reasoning.

The ever so quiet and calm Robin decided then, having seen the crew's obviously agitated morale, to mediate.

Not that she was sure what precisely had caused their spirits to be so tense, but there was the fact they'd been chased rather fiercely, now by two of the most notorious Marine fleets in the Grand Line. Twice this same week they'd been close to capturing them. Those assaults had forced them off their original course and many times, they had to skip stops for re-supplies. As a result, they were now running dangerously out of provisions. And that, affected everyone on the ship.

Robin spoke.

"The Custard Island is of no threat to us whatsoever, I assure you. It is probably the one last spot we will find true peace in on our journey. Yes, of course the city does have a local Marine Headquarters, but I can guarantee you that should they decide to capture us, it will not be at our arrival nor during our stay for a rest there."

At the confused and almost disbelieving looks on the crewmembers faces she added, "These people have a…'fanatical' sense of honor; the city is populated by pirates and outlaws, yes, that's true. But it is also inhabited by other people in search of some kind of sanctuary. Most are either war or political refugees. I know it might sound totally ludicrous to you, Usopp, when I say we'll find honorable people there, but believe me, there are reasons this Island has become so legendary."

Then she picked on a different tone, "Ever heard of the Angel's Mansion?"

There was a few seconds of total silence on board, except for Zoro's distinct snoring.

"I have," spoke Nami, looking up. She was grateful that Robin tried to help her do the talking, but right now she felt she didn't want to accept any form of help or anything else for that matter, at least not until her headache had dulled a little.

"A nice story. Too much of a pirate-style fairy tale, if you ask me."

At that choice of words, the dark haired woman gave a wide smile and shook her head at the navigator.

"You have good reasons to believe it. The story book wasn't exactly written by a pirate, you know," she countered.

"Is that right? Well, guess I'll have to see it with my own eyes to believe it then, won't I?" challenged the orange head. Robin chuckled; they were all obviously looking forward to their arrival at the Custard Island.

"Oh, my dear Nami-san and Robin-san both know so much, so smart, so beautiful, so--- " Sanji's heart shaped eyes (**A/N:** Did I just say 'eyes'? I meant 'eye'!) and eyebrow(s) returned to their 'normal' curly shaped ends when he noticed something unusual in the close horizon.

It couldn't be part of the island, which was still a bit further ahead, but then what was it?

_Oh, it couldn't be…_

"Usopp! Come have a look at this!" he called to the sniper, for he was known to have the sharpest eyesight on board.

"What is it?" asked Usopp as he came closer for a better view of what his crewmate was referring to.

He stumbled back out, in surprise and shock. "Wooah! Whatever it is, it's heading directly towards us! It's impossible--It's almost like a torpedo or something!"

Now it was Nami's turn to look, using her long-nosed friend's spyglass, " Oh, my! Surely no submarine engine can be that quick! It can't be the Marines!"

"Well, what is it then?" cried a now panicking Usopp.

"Not now, Usopp! The questions come later! Now go to the key and get the ship out of the way! Sanji, you too!" she ordered, then commandingly called, "Luffy!"

"COMIIING!" Luffy rushed to his navigator's side and got in a fighting stance as if getting ready to somehow counter the attack of the mysterious underwater shadow that kept approaching them at threatening speed.

Luffy squinted, '_Was that a fin cutting through the waters along it? A shark?'_

"Wait!" He suddenly stood full height again and turned to face the now worried-looking Nami behind him. His next move startled the orange head in surprise. He removed his beloved straw hat and placed it on her head. She held the back of it almost instinctively, keeping it in place.

And she thought she felt her cheeks heat a little despite the cold sea wind. Her eyes were fixed on the young man standing before her.

Confusing her dreamy expression for a confused one, Luffy explained, "It won't fit too well with this big bandage Chopper put for me."

At the sight of his trademark rubber grin, Nami snapped back to reality, with a slight pang of disappointment she pointedly ignored, and cried suddenly in horror.

"Luffy, behind you!"

Luffy spun around again, resuming his earlier position.

Just then, the 'thing' splashed out of the water; now quite high over the surface, it appeared more like a giant dolphin with white and black stripes and a mouthful of numerous sharp-looking teeth…

"A Zebra Dolphin! Nami-san! I'll save you my darling!" yelled Sanji as he heroically jumped to Nami's aid, taking her into his arms. They managed to duck just in time to avoid the marine mammal's open jaw as it flew over the deck of the Going-Merry to splash back into the waters on the other side. The giant ripples from its dive made the ship topple dangerously.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" asked the very concerned cook, looking down at the beauty that was now awkwardly lying beneath him; he had been trying to shield her from the 'fishy' attack, making sure he'd kept a hand behind her neck and one at the small of her back.

He was now blindingly aware of his position on top of her but dared not move until he heard his dear navigator's voice reassuring him.

"I am fine, Sanji-kun." She paused. "Really."

She then looked around as he helped her up, "Where's Luffy!" she asked, tightening her hold on the hat that, much to her gratitude, was still on her head, unharmed

On the other side of the deck, near the cabin, she saw that Robin's hands had 'bloomed' and were now holding a dazed little Chopper firmly down on the wet wooden floor, and apparently one of Zoro's swords as the latter moved, reaching out for it although the ship was still violently swinging. Robin herself, however, looked well settled, seated between two rails of the stairs, a concentrated expression on her face.

The captain, however, was nowhere in sight.

"He's on the shark's back! There! He's riding it!" shouted Usopp, earning the attention of all the crew as all heads on board looked up to find him 'hugged-up' to the main mast, like a scared kitten hanging onto a tree, his fingers had somehow dug into it.

But as the words spoken by their sniper began to sink in and as they heard their captain's cries in the close distance, all looked back at the horizon to see Luffy, indeed, on top of the jumping animal, holding onto its fin for dear life.

The poor captain was a tad nervous at being so crazily shaken over such deep waters but the thrill of it made the ride all the more enjoyable. Besides, he wasn't the only passenger; he just now noticed there was a weird, funny-looking man, just next to him, also holding the fish's aileron. Looking more closely Luffy noticed he couldn't have been just a normal man because he appeared to have a panda's face, arms and legs, but stood like a human and had hearts tattoos for nipples on his bare, well-built human torso.

"Pandaman Sasa!" he heard him say confidently, and though completely oblivious of what that had meant, Luffy replied by giving his widest grin, only to realize suddenly that the Pandaman had vanished before his very eyes.

He also heard a small splash, which sounded a little out of place, that he acknowledged only as an effect of the dolphin's jumps over the water surface.

Meanwhile back on the deck, the crew members were still just recovering from the sudden attack. "Pheww!" breathed the little reindeer, "for a moment there I thought he was going to jump onto ship! Maybe drown us!"

"It wouldn't have done that, because these creatures' skin is quite fragile," said Sanji, lighting up a new cigarette. Fish were, after all, an important part of his area of expertise.

"It wouldn't have risked it. Besides, I feel it's more like it was running from something…" he continued, still looking in direction of his captain.

Luffy seemed to be keeping up quite well with the dolphin, never letting go of its fin; and, for a moment, Sanji thought the boy might have won a new world record had he been riding a horse in a rodeo tournament instead of an enraged giant fish.

Then he wondered how Luffy's current steed would taste the better. Maybe he'd put the whole beast buttered to cook in the oven. Of course he'd leave it dipped in soy sauce and an excess of pepper for about 7 hours to make the flesh more tender and spicy…

Zoro, who had regained possession of his Yubashiri, admittedly thanks to Robin, was trying to think of the brightest way to get their idiotic captain back before he fell off his steed into the deep water. He knew all too well that the devil's fruit curse guaranteed him to sink and drown like a stone if that happened.

Just when he'd decided that diving to swim closer to Luffy to try and catch him when he fell was his brightest idea, he saw a powerful jet of water coming out the animal's back, and looking a little more up, his no longer in distress captain soaring high into the air.

Well so much for cutting to slices that edible looking fish on the way to save him.

His gaze followed the flying pirate up his air trajectory until the sun blinded his sight. He blinked and before he re-opened his eyes, he had that unmistakable and yet somehow inevitable feeling he so often had. By some instinct he somehow knew he was going to be, once again after too many times, run into/jumped onto/fallen over by his momentum-heavy rubber friend.

And once again, he realized, the feeling had come at the unfortunate instance, as the point in the sun-lit sky he'd been looking at grew all too quickly, bigger and bigger as it turned into the shadow of that stupid Luffy.

Too soon, it had covered his view of the sun into blackness.

* * *

He re-opened his eyes, certain this time that killing that stupid and clumsy Luffy was more than enough a good reason to wake up.

But again, the sun burned his vision and he wasn't sure where he was or what he wanted…

_After all, he could use just a little more sleep. He was sure he needed a good rest… Because something might be coming and…_

_He didn't need a reason he just needed sleep._

"Come ON Zoro! Get up! Now! Enough, you can't just stay here without doing anything!"

For a moment he considered yelling at Nami to stop stepping so hard on his feet and leave him alone to sleep just a little longer… (He couldn't imagine his skull feeling anymore damaged anyhow).

Then, as if some sleeping part of his brain had suddenly been stimulated to reason for him again, he realized this wasn't Nami's voice nor was it her usual treatment. Surely she would have hit him hard on the head by now rather than just keep pulling at his earrings!

But he couldn't open his eyes to check; he just couldn't find the strength to…

SPLASH!

Like a bliss, something cold and refreshing was 'splashed' on him.

"Yeah! Again, Onii-san!" he heard the voice say again, and this time he was sure it wasn't Nami's; it sounded more like that of a kid…

SPLASH!

This time, it had woken him, it was water. He'd been grateful for some more, he tried to say so, but even though he was pretty much conscious now, he couldn't get himself to speak a word, nor make any move.

But he could see now who was waking him; three blurred figures looming over him, shielding him from a too bright sun. After a few seconds, when his eyes had adjusted and his vision had cleared, he could distinguish them as two children and a young girl holding a rather large bucket.

She looked no older than twelve, he could tell although he couldn't see too well. But the clearest and most intriguing thing about this girl was her eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze from them. They were almost transparent; he thought he saw all kind of colors in them, through them, then he saw none. It felt almost like…those rocks Nami was so crazy about, but purer…

_Like crystal. Crystal eyes._

He took one first deep breath that felt like more like a blade going down his wind-pipe. Then he looked again.

_Was that a sword on her belt?_

He somehow managed to lift his hand to feel his three swords at his side for reassurance, all the while still looking at the girl before him that was more a shadow now that he was feeling all tired again.

Actually he felt worse than just tired. He felt weak but somehow not really vulnerable, not while her gaze was still on him.

Again he wondered just, _'what was happening to him'_?

"Onii-san! Papa-sama!"

Okay, now he wondered about more than just that. He now also wondered to himself,_ 'What the hell?'_

Two more shadows appeared before him. One was distinctively that of a very-nicely shaped young woman and the other so large it had him now completely shielded from the sun.

"Oh, dear! Honey, look what you've done to yourself! Hey! Isn't that the ex-pirate hunter-babe?" he heard the woman say.

"He's a pirate now, with the Straw-Hat guys! It's Zoro Rolonoa Onii-san!"

"Yeah, and he looks cool even when half-dead!" he heard two other small voices converse.

Then a deep commanding voice spoke, "Come on, children get back home. We'll be right there." A pause, "Now!"

Then a pout "Awwwookay… ", then a… an explosion? Had he heard right? Well, those were sure yells that sounded in the distance.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I BLEW UP THE BUILDING!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU MADE A SLUG-PHONE CALL!"

"WON'T YOU TWO LOUD IDIOTS KEEP IT DOWN!" Now that just sounded way louder and way closer. From the man who owned the large shadow?

_Was he supposed to feel weird about all of this?_ Sure he'd witnessed crazier scenes than these before, especially with his crewmates, not counting all the insane evil maniacs they met on their journey until now, but the apparent general mild-neglect of his present audience made the whole thing a lot more ludicrous.

Zoro felt too tired to keep his eyes open any longer. But before he shut them again, he caught a glimpse of the crystal-eyed girl and heard the woman's voice again as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be fine. We're here."

Then he knew no more.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_A CLIFFY! HAHAHA! Actually no, I don't think the end of this chapter classifies as a cliff-hanger but I'm sure it is just as annoying an effect! Oh well, I don't know if I'll bother writing the next chapter soon enough to satisfy your curiosity which I am sure is eating you alive now! HAHAHAhaaahrc :coughs in the middle of evil laugh:_

_Okay then, maybe if you beg me with enough reviews I'll make an effort._

_OKAY! Okay! PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! I am sorry I made you guys read such a terrible and long chapter! I'll never do that again if you put in nice reviews for me._

_But if you don't then I'll threaten you I'll do it again anyway!_

_And if you do review, then I'll write another chapter anyhow! So you see, you simply cannot escape your fate. Let it be that you've read this far and reviewed rather then not have and be forever haunted._

_"You can run but you can't hide!"_

_So review now! And go check my profile while you're at it! Then you might understand why I sound so insane._

_Love, StarSparkles._

_Oh and one last thing, those of you who will find both references I've made in this chapter, the obvious one and the not so obvious one, will be gifted by me a Roronoa Zoro plushy :holds up stuffed Zoro:audience is in awe:._

_:StarS. chuckles: Yes I know, beautiful, isn't it? It is 100 pure cotton and shrinks when washed in alcoholic pepsialacolacoca, or soap and water…_

_And it soon can be yours, my smart reviewers! Now go push that nice button :points, or do you need anymore convincing?… :holds up gun:_

_:gun clicks:_

_:reviewers gone: _


	2. Chap2 The Violets' Pub

_**A/N:** Finally; got this down on paper! Sorry for the delay guys, but I guess that's just how fast I can allow myself to work on this. I have important exams to get ready for and loads to do at home, so sorry._

_And I've revised and re-edited chapter one too. Man! How did I ever allow myself to upload it when it when it was so full of mistakes! _

_I hope you'll forgive me for it!_

_To all my lovely reviewers: THANK YOU! You've made my day!_

_To **shadow wolf**: (-)Well I'm still just practicing my evil laugh so I guess it's normal that I still choke before the end of it. Lol I hate cliffys too, except when in my own stories. Coz u know, it keeps you anxious to read the next chappie! Hehe! Hope this chapter's length will be satisfactory. _

_Dedicated to all my friends, loyal OP-fans… I LOVE YOU ALL! And now:takes out "the authoress" cap and speaker and yells: "ON WITH THE FIC!"_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I-DO-NOT-OWN-ONEPIECE. …yet! Working on it:Types furiously on keyboard, with a very serious facial expression made only scarier by reflection of a green matrix code on her black glasses.: _

_All the while through the disclaimer, one can see a terrified Asian man in the background, tied up to an uncomfortable looking metal chair wearing a brain squeezing helmet attached to a 10 000 Volts power source, looking very much like the recently mysteriously disappeared Eiichiro Oda…_

_It's not an electric chair! I think... I mean, don't worry I'm not really that much of a cliché!_

_I like it when it's slow and painful. :-D_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**The Angels' Mansion _by StarSparkle _**

_Chapter two: The Violets' Pub._

He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to take in his surrounding and immediately thought, that if ever there was a time he ought to be surprised, now would be it.

Not that he'd expected to wake up in total luxury, of course; but the place he was now lying in on a futon (which really felt more like hard wood and oddly enough smelled of raspberry), was nothing short of a dungeon.

Well except for the wooden barrels and cases around him that was.

It had been quite sometime since he'd awaken, whether a few hours or minutes though he couldn't really tell.

He really didn't care, at all.

He was too busy trying to deal with the throbbing pain that had surged through his brain as soon as he had tried to move his head.

And as if that wasn't enough, all the memories of the confusing events previous to his blacking were rushing back into his agonizingly numb mind. Everything seemed to have occurred way to quickly; he wasn't even sure whether he was reminiscing real events or dreams...

It all felt so distant somehow now, like it all happened so long ago…

But he couldn't possibly have been asleep for too long... It might have been for more than a day

though; if his aching muscles were of any reliable indication.

"Hello there, sleeping prince of pirates!" sounded a genuinely pleasantly surprised voice out of the blur.

"Would you look at that, he has finally awakened!" she continued, approaching him.

Kneeling next to him she cheerfully asked him

"So, how's my new favorite lodger doing?"

_'Lodger?'_. 'Sleeping _Prince_ of Pirates?' Zoro thought. "Don't call me that!" he found himself snapping, or was it more like—croaking? His voice felt painfully hoarse, but anything/anyone that compared or made him sound like that dumbass-cook easily got on his nerves.

_'Okay, that's my first normal reaction today',_ he though a little mockingly.

She, however, looked only slightly surprised at his little outburst and her small smile got wider as she exclaimed

" And he speaks! Well then I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you've survived the coma. I was, however, pretty much losing hope after you've been completely unresponsive all this time."

Despite the now killing pain tearing in his skull, the meaning of her teasing words sunk in and he somehow managed to muster,

"How; how long—"

"You've been half-dead for almost a week now." she cut him in, "this is your sixth day lying here in my humble cellar Hon."

Well now,_ that_ was surprising. He was perfectly aware of his sleeping habits, (Nami had only done an excellent job of ceaselessly complaining about them) but he didn't remember ever sleeping in for this long, even when gravely injured.

"You were only totally unresponsive the first two days actually; you somehow reacted when I once brought you water deciding I'd try and feed you. You scared the shits out of me by grasping both my hands to hold the water vase to yourself to drink. All of a sudden, just like that!" She waved a hand violently through the air for emphasis.

"You weren't conscious enough to eat though," she continued "I couldn't feed you..."

"I don't think I was conscious enough to remember any of that in the first place." He mumbled, unnerved for feeling so helpless. It didn't help that his headache was only getting worse.

"Who are y--?" The pain was too much, he couldn't finish his sentence.

She was silent for a second or so, as if considering, then:

"...And so, I only made you drink a few nutritious beverages, mostly juices," she finished.

"Don't complain!" she said before he could utter a word.

"I can assure you none of my alcoholic drinks here would have done you any good. You'll feel worse if you do drink any now. Alcohol can get your mind off things, not vice versa."

He started _'How did she know/guess he was craving for a good drink?'_

He looked up at her properly for the first time.

She was a truly beautiful young woman, Zoro wasn't that dumb-blond 'prince' ( And God knew how glad he was for that!) to swoon and fawn over every female-like being, but he could tell when he saw beauty in the opposite sex. ( No matter what annoying dumbass cook had to say about that!)

Long honey-blond hair, simple face features, big brown eyes and a handsomely curved body hugged by an elegant, yet practical, sleeveless violet dress.

_'She reminds me of someone'_ he thought; but he couldn't really place of whom just then.

There was something else he needed to ask her, he felt slight empty, something was unusually missing. He couldn't forget...

As if reading the question in his look and before he could utter a word she sweetly asked him:

"Are you really the owner of these three swords?" She pointed somewhere right behind his head.

He shifted his gaze to look up above him, where indeed, the three katanas stood neatly against the wall. He shut his eyes and let out a small sigh in relief.

He had actually sensed them close to him when he first woke (heard them breathe), but the fact they weren't lying on either side of him had left him a little wary and uncomfortable, it couldn't be helped.

" This one is a real beauty," he continued touching lightly the Wadoichimony.

" She looks like she's in good hands, she sure does feel serene. I don't know about the other two..."

_'She's obviously trying to make a conversation'_ Zoro thought. Well, he couldn't say he minded the company.

"You know, I know more then one someone, in this very building, who wouldn't hesitate to slay you in your sleep to get their hands on one these treasures."

She chuckled, then mischievously added " And it's not just men I'm talking about."

Okay, so how was he supposed to respond to that? If she was trying to amuse him then that a was lame attempt. Challenges thrilled him; yes, but this situation stirred thoughts in his head that did not need to be stirred.

This, he thought, was the longest conversation he'd had with a female stranger in a long time. He didn't like having to be reminded of the last time, but it didn't help that she was talking about his swords, about his Wado...

And about women, interested in sharp objects, trying to get his head.

(And he wasn't just thinking about an idiotic swordswoman at his trails : an angry red-headed navigator who could borrow _anything_ from a dumbass cook fitted in the description just as well.)

Well, not that he could blame her for trying to make him feel better, she couldn't have known, right?

_Oh, if only he'd know better.**(1)**_

* * *

_Meanwhile on a different floor of the same building..._

"You can't hunt pirates here! You're not from this island's Marine H.Q!" sounded an angry kid's voice.

The Marine in question let out a huge puff of smoke before replying calmly, "And just how does that forbid me from doing my job kiddo?"

"Well, it just does..." he answered. He didn't sound so convinced anymore though.

"Look, I've followed these dirty pirates all the way from Loguetown to here. I have every right to want to get my hands on them, regardless of the fact I am a Marine.

"And what the hel--heck is that you're saying about the local Marine?"

The answer came not from the Kid sitting on the high bar chair however, the latter was too busy looking sulkily at his half-full milk glass. Instead, his blond baby sister who was standing by his feet timidly said:

"It's because they just don't."

The man looked down at her.

She shuddered, a little nervous. She knew he was just been curious but boy, _why did he have to look so darn pissed and serious all the time?_

"Come again?" He asked her.

"They don't catch pirates here," she repeated " they only catch bad people who do mean things, not just because they're pirates... Pirates make a lot of good things here."

He looked at her in silence for a moment as if considering, then he stood after leaving a few coins on the bar table.

" Fine, if you don't want to talk I won't force you kids. There's other candidates for that. I am still going after them, I don't give a damn what those 'shitheads at headquarters' do or say here."

And with that he turned to go, leaving the two kids to look down a little guiltily, despite their better judgment of the situation. But it was somehow their fault; they should have learned to keep down in their excitement.

Unbeknownst to them, The White Hunter wasn't the only one looking forward to meeting the Straw Hat pirate crew...

A pirate, one evil enough to deserve the local Marines' attention, gave a low chuckle from under a very big, ugly Rudolph-like nose.

Too bad the man exiting didn't notice them under their cloaks.

_Real action would have to wait until later then ._

* * *

_Back in the cellar..._

The woman was helping Zoro sit up, something he'd found surprisingly difficult to do on his own, to make him drink some very sweet fruit juice._ Raspberry?_

He forced himself to swallow the last of it with a loud and difficult gulp and immediately regretted it.

"I'll go bring you some soup, 'kay?" she said kindly. "I didn't think you'd be awake so I didn't make any yet."

He shook his head 'no', he still felt too sick to swallow anything more yet.

"I'm probably gonna puke anything you give me." he groaned.

"And why the hell does my head feel like it's exploding?" his voice grew louder.

"... Just—_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?_"

_'Okay, if I'm shouting now, that means I've totally lost it.'_ He thought despite himself.

" Honey, calm down, okay?" she sounded genuinely concerned. "The banging and blowing on the inside of your skull is eventually gonna stop, Babe. Soon you'll be complaining about the water filled balloon that's gonna replace what little gray-matter you have in there and give you _serious_ nausea."

He was helplessly holding his head in his hands, (crushing his own skull seemed like the only bright thing to do right then) still sitting, lying lightly on her side for support.

He turned to her and again she immediately answered his unspoken question,

"It's your fault you know. You were the one silly enough to—wait silly? Practically stupid! Dumb enough, to sleep outside when the sun was so dangerously hot! You weren't even lying in the shadow or something, it's like you had a death wish…"

The she confirmed what she thought his flabbergasted expression meant he was thinking, " —Yes Hon, _a sun hit_! You shouldn't have stayed exposed! You seriously could have died there you know..."

_A sun hit?_

_A sun hit!_

And what a hit that was! It was even more painful now that Realization was helping The Sun finishing the job by smacking him hard in the face. So hard actually, that he could almost hear its smacks as well as feel them. In a way, it all threatened to knock him back unconscious.

_Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't awaken at all._

Now, he was painfully reminded of one of Nami's loud lessons about navigations she kept calling 'basics':

Clouds moved constantly so there was no point following in their direction or lying under them for shadow.

Because shadows moved as well, depending on the sun's position; well of course, he'd already known about that last one, but how was he supposed to know where it would fade to?

She'd said stuff about the sun rising East or West and setting in some opposite direction, but how was he supposed to guess where to?

He couldn't tell where the North was if he were given the position of the three other directions(E,W,S)...

_... in four different dimensions._

* * *

" A jewel for the pretty woman? Fur coats perhaps?" 

"No thank you. And I don't wear animal skin." She said smiling broadly.

Robin then meaningfully looked down at the little chopper who'd let out an audible sight of relief. At least Nico really considered the 'Deer-side' of him.

" Thank you Robin-san." He said timidly, blushing just a little.

"Ahaa!" exclaimed the salesman, "I see, Robin, Nico Robin. Oh well you certainly have grown beautiful since the release of your first Wanted Bounty Add. I didn't recognize you my dear, please forgive me."

"Thank you." She said simply, the smile never leaving her face.

It was a welcome change to be famous _AND_ popular for once.

To see admiring faces rather then expressions contorted in terrified recognition, while walking in streets where one didn't have to look over one's shoulder but rather ahead to see instead, people who'd proudly and fiercely swing their fists over that very shoulder to punch away any offender for them. People you either recognized or didn't, people you most likely didn't know, but certainly people who recognized you.

People who believed they knew you.

People that perhaps did.

"Well let me try and confirm some of the rumors that have been running about you and your friends in our humble city." The man continued suggestively "If you're not the one who's interested in jewels, then I can only think of one more thing, how about choosing one of these?"

He pointed at a nice collection of various pretty hats behind him.

She smiled still silent, until he added laughing "Choose two on the house; I know you're considering to take many. And I promise I'll help you and make a good final price. What do you say my pretty? An old salesman can only do so much."

She chuckled, accepting his proposal, with the good prices on this Island, making such affairs was quite tempting.

Even if they weren't of the original Duskai Panda brand. **_(2)_**

Usopp knew better then to be surprised by this kind situation after almost a week of such treatment.

At first though, he'd kept quite wary and suspicious, the last time they'd been so well welcomed on an island had been quite an experience, one difficult to forget.

Weaskey Peak.

He also remembered it had been shortly after their departure from that island they'd met Robin for the first time. _Funny, how ironic fate could be sometimes,_ he thought.

She'd made quite an impression back then, arriving on her huge swimming turtle, Haunt or Manji or whatever the weird animal's name was. Made him wonder what had become of the giant beast now. Was it really hers or was it another one of Mr.0/Crocodile's abnormally huge pets?

Anyway, to think she'd confused even Luffy about which side she was on back then...

And to now see her get along so well with Little Chopper now made him think

_Man, life really is full of surprises._

_Reminds me of... Who'd though we'd..._

_No_, he had more important things to do then reminisce, right now. Nami and Luffy were also off with Sanji to look for Zoro who'd disappeared without leaving a trace. Many people had said to have seen and recognized him on the day of their arrival and his disappearance, but, apparently, he hadn't been seen or heard of since then.

At first they'd tried finding him separately, then in groups of two, and now finally in two groups of three. Why was that? Well, he didn't really know either, but the inhabitants of the town kept warning them that they were the most admired crew around(by the local citizen)these days and therefore the most likely to be targeted(by the local Marines). And so Nami suggested that they stay in larger groups each day.

_Maybe_, Usopp thought, _she's growing more anxious about whatever happened to Zoro, we have no idea what that is after all._

Usopp knew she was worried. She might not have let it show much but he knew she was.

He knew her well, maybe better than anyone on the crew did, they had grown to be rath

er good friends somewhere along their voyage.

In fact, he often though of her as his best friend on the crew. Not that he didn't get along a lot better with Chopper or Luffy, they were a lot more fun to be around, of course.

But somehow, he trusted her. He knew he could rely on her and, somewhere, he knew she trusted him as well and knew the same (the best proof was when she'd asked him for help in creating a new weapon for her, so they could both help fight with Vivi as well as the rest of the crew).

That trust, they shared with no other members of the crew. That trust must have been what made their friendship different.

After all they'd also shared that feeling of weakness, helplessness, almost uselessness sometimes. They both wanted to be stronger and prove themselves to the rest of the crew somehow, since they were, both, rather disadvantageous on the plan of physical strength.

And they knew that to find that strength, the two of them would have to rely each on the other.

And it was time for him to prove himself to his swordsman crewmate, who, until now, hadn't thought much of Usopp's capabilities as a 'courageous warrior'.

'Well, gotta find him before I can change his mind and rub it in his face,' he thought gravely.

But Robin didn't look too worried about continuing their search. _In fact_, Usopp thought, _she might still be a while; can't blame her though, at least she can take advantage of an opportunity._

He, on the opposite, had been too gullible for his own good when shopping once, back in Loguetown and still hadn't recovered the same amount of money he'd had back then until now…

" Say Robin, you want me and Chopper to go ahead?" he asked the schdar.

" Yeah, let's continue looking and get out of here…" squeaked Chopper before he could stop himself, he still didn't like the salesman behind the fur stand. The way his facial hair covered almost all of his countenance made him look like some kind of hungry black bear. The scarily strong Russian accent didn't help ease him either.

" Don't you want to help me carry these when I'm done Doctor?" Robin asked the dear.

Of course, it was just for the fun of seen his immediate indecision. The poor creature could not think of offending anyone; she could easily convince the seller to deliver her shopping to the inn they were staying at if she wanted, after all.

" Well, uh…"

In truth, Chopper usually enjoyed Robin's company, but right then, he really wanted to go with Usopp, the great warrior captain who told great stories, for good reasons too:

they had to find Zoro,

he didn't wanna have to carry anything in this heat but to be carried and finally…

Get away from the fur stand.

But how was he to say this without offending either of them?

He looked from one to the other, an expression of pure helplessness on his cute little face. An expression which greatly amused the archeologist inside.

Robin was smiling down at him, awaiting his reply and Usopp just looked expectant.

" Um... Well…" he started weakly.

_Oh, this is hard, _he thought.

_What's a poor deer to do?_

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Cliffy! Hahaha!_

_Am I not the meanest thing you've ever encountered in your life?_

_Sorry this chapter isn't too fulfilling, but I just wanted to end it there. _

_But I'll give you a glimpse of next chapter._

* * *

_Hum,hum...:mimicks a narrator's deep voice:_

_**NEXT TIME, IN 'THE ANGELS' MANSION':**_

" _This one?" asked Nami._

"_Beautiful!" Sanji answered immediately._

"_Mhmm… not bad." Said Luffy truthfully._

_And for doing so he earned a hard kick from Sanji, right at the back of the head._

_Man, thruth really did hurt._

* * *

_-_

_Double cliffy! Hahaha! Mwahahahaargh---:chokes n coughs:_

_**1. **Authoress can't help but let out very evil chuckle right here. ;-)_

_**2.** Or was it Daskoi Panda? Duskoi? Dusko1? Haha! Don't bother getting the joke if you haven't played Grand Battle 2 on PlayStation One_

* * *

_Okay so the only two people who actually did find a reference in my previous chapter will receive each a half of my Zoro plushie._

_:StarS.' s Bro n Cuz look disappointedly at their half of the stuffed Zoro:_

_What? They found one each! Do you have a better or smarter solution then sharing?_

_I'm also really disappointed to see the only two peeps who had them figured out where close enough relatives of mine to guess correctly, knowing a little about my background of insane thinking._

_Well the 1st reference was to… :Drums' roll:_

_Well, you could have cited just about any War fiction movie that included a submarine been hit by a torpedo and I would have given you credit for it!_

_And the second one was really obvious I think:_

_Enemy of the nation. _

_You know when Will Smith runs out of the building with the super smart guy and his cat before everything blows… I thought that was a memorable quote!_

_Of course I converted it to Onepiece style… Phones are slugs in Oda's world you know (a world soon to be mine hmhmhm)._

_Try your luck in this chapter, I'll make it easy for you, here are the questions:_

_1-Who does the blond lady remind Zoro of? _

_2-Who's the evil man under the cloak who goes unnoticed by the smoking Marine?_

_(These kinda questions I give to kids in kindergarten with the I.Q of a canary in coma, and they go all like "Ow, that's just too easy!") _

_Anyways, thanks to anyone who's reviewed. _

_See you next chapter, hopefully with loads of reviews!_

_Or else :takes out gun:_

_:reviewers gone before it clicks this time:_


	3. Chap3 Pearl Of The Circus

_**A/N:** Finally; Chapter three! Though I've had many, many ideas for many, many days and nights, only now did I actually feel like sitting my lazy ass down and type. Why? Well, it's just that, procrastination is so contagious… and that I was hoping for at least one more review to help motivate me._

_I'll complain about that later. You have my permission to run and hide at the end of the chapter before I do that and before the distribution of prices for those who have correctly answered the questions regarding last chapter._

_To all my lovely(but still too few)reviewers: THANK YOU! You've made my day again!_

_To **shadow wolf**: (-)Thank you so much for you review! You've been even more loyal to this fanfic then some of the authoress' friends who have read her story and ran before bothering to write one. I'll send you imaginary sweets, since I've run out of real ones like you might be interested to see at the bottom of this page._

_To **Candy**: … Thank You for your one review sis, though you could have taken the trouble to put a comment for each chapter you know, I am grateful for it though. Thank You Dear Cousin._

_Candy: (; Yeah, huh, well… About my Zoro plushie… Your bro gave me his half of him but huh…_

_StarS.:only now realizes Candy has been standing there all along and turns to her: What are you doing in my fic?_

_Candy: Well technically this is just the author note right?_

_StarS.: No._

_Candy:(o.0) No! It's not?_

_StarS.:sighs: **A/N:** Stands for Author's Nonsense you dummy!_

_Candy: Oh. Yes of course, I see. Huh, but about my stuffed Roronoa…_

_StarS.: What about him?_

_Candy: Well, he doesn't look too good…_

_StarS.: Well yes, obviously, being cut into two equal halves tends to do that to you._

_Candy: Okay.(0.o) Guess I should be glad it didn't occur to you to have that happen to him in the fic—_

_StarS.: --Yet! Hahaha! Mwahaharc--:cough cough:_

_Candy: Oookie… But where do I get him repaired?_

_StarS.: I don't know! You're such a kid, can't you read on your own! What does it say here:points at little white band with writing sticking out of Plushy-Zoro's little butt.:_

_Candy:squints and reads:(o.o;) Made in…China?_

_StarS.: Duh! Anything not? Now send it to the maker or something to get him fixed. If that's possible._

_Candy:still dazed by the revelation: (o.0;)Made in… but he's supposed to be Japanese…_

_StarS.: Come on now I don't have much time! Get out of here! Shoo! I have business to attend to._

_Where was I? Oh yeah!_

_Hum, hum._

_Dedicated to all my friends, loyal OP-fans… I LOVE YOU ALL! And now:takes out "the authoress" cap and speaker and yells: "ON WITH THE FIC! LIKE IT OR NOT!"_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I-DO-NOT-OWN-ONEPIECE. …yet! Wait, just a little longer. Really, this dude is a hard nut to crack. :Keeps pacing back and forth spitting threats and questions alike, in the dark dark interrogation room, occasionally flipping her gun in one hand threateningly:_

_All the while through the disclaimer, one can make out a frightened little man, sitting at a way too brightly lighten table on which lay in a mess a massive amount of original sketches of ONEPIECE characters, fingerprints on doujinshi covers and fanarts, the man in question looking very much like the recently mysteriously disappeared Eiichiro Oda…_

_Patience, my friends we are getting there, slowly but surely. :-D_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**The Angels' Mansion _by StarSparkle _**

_Chapter three: Pearl of The Circus._

_'So there it is, the famous Angels' Mansion.'_

Smoker stood before the small façade of the rather large building, and let a huge puff out of his nostrils half in annoyance and half in fatigue.

The legendary orphanage and what was rumored and believed to be the world's safest sanctuary also held the city's most frequented bar: The Violet's Pub.

_'A drinking hole and a children's refuge.'_ he thought a little irritated._ 'Just what do they think this is? Seventh heaven?'_

Again he sighted heavily, turned and started making his way back to Headquarters.

The search for The Straw Hat Crew had proved to be more difficult on this island then anywhere else they'd been until now. Although many witnesses had apparently, easily recognized them and confirmed their presence in the very city.

But then again, a lot of famous wanted pirates and criminals had been seen in this place, in the past ten years. None of those witnesses, however, seemed to know where to find them. Or, willing to _reveal_ where to find them.

And beating the crap out of random civilians just didn't do for a Commodore…or so Hina strongly believed.

They weren't getting anywhere at this pace.

He reached the gates to headquarters where two heavily armed officers stood guard. Upon seeing him they saluted though in a somewhat lazy motion. He didn't blame them, standing there all day in this Goddamned heat, _it was a real wonder birds didn't drop roasted from the sky._

Actually, he though of this as the single Marine Headquarters where he approved of the way things where being run. Probably because no one in particular was assigned to that task and none seemed to mind the general disorganization of the place either. The mood of the staff was thus quite restful; none of the superior officers seemed bothered to put any pressure on neither their subordinates nor equals. The protocol applied, yes, but most seemed to be blissfully aware that ignoring the code of behavior once or twice, even before you superiors, did not kill.

The men here sort of understood what it was to do things 'at your own pace'.

Yes, a delightful change from the usual. He certainly could get used to this atmosphere.

"Smoker!"

He turned to see a tall figure running his way. He recognized him as one of the local officers.

"Sir!" he paused before him to take his breath then started again, "Sir. Sorry, I hope you didn't mind me calling you that. But you wouldn't turn around when I called you Commodore, or sir—"

"What is it?" Smoker cut him off. He refrained from remarking that his real title was still Captain and that his men knew better then to call him Commodore. Especially since they knew he meant it when he threatened them, but the men in this base were not under his command.

The young officer, strangely, looked still a little too out of breath for what was supposed to be a fit and vigorous sergeant major.

"Sir I have news, it concerns both you and captain Hina. And your subordinates, of course. I just got a call from gener—"

"Wait. Wasn't Tashigi with you, earlier?" Smoker cut in again.

"Yes, she's still training with the other officers. She also told me she'd be away after that to go to the weaponry shop."

"She really is familiar with this place, isn't she?" he said absent mindedly.

He was slightly taken aback by hearing the young sergeant give a hearty laugh then say in enthusiastic tone,

"Why, yes sir. She certainly is. So are you actually going to listen to what I have to say?"

"I don't know," he said in a bored and gruff voice, "Is it really important now?"

"Well depends on what you define as important." He paused then continued in a friendlier manner, "But maybe we can talk about this in Captain Hina's office. You'll need a seat for the long explanation anyway."

"We'll do that then." Smoker agreed immediately, "I've had my hell for today."

The officer laughed as he led the way to the port, outside the base that was their head office on the Island.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Tracking down famous bad guys when their fans are scattered all about the place to conceal them from view. You'd think we've got motives other then their own safety."

Smoker didn't believe the sergeant major was joking, though he'd sounded quite jovial saying that.

"Sergeant… Koko was?" He couldn't help the way the words felt slightly alien as they left his mouth.

Again the young blond laughed as he said, "Yes, you may call me that like everyone here does. But the full name is Khohoku, Khohoku of the Angels' Mansion."

He sounded overly proud of the title he'd just given himself but Smoker did not comment.

No more words where exchanged until they reached Hina's boat.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a certain bar…_

Usopp entered the saloon followed by the little Chopper and scanned the scene before him in polite caution.

The room was only half-filled by costumers who Usopp though could classify as a 'friendly bunch'. In other words, none of them looked deadly dangerous or noticeably menacing, except for the very big guy playing the piano at a corner of the room. He looked… well, scary. But also, really concentrated on playing the notes on the big instrument.

Approaching the bar counter his eyes widened at noticing a certain individual dressing a samurai waist-band that matched a rather unusual hair color.

"Zoro!" he identified a little too loudly.

The man in question turned his head to face him.

"Usopp." He acknowledged with little enthusiasm. His head was in his hands; he didn't look in best of shape.

"Uwaah," Chopper cried out, "We've been looking for you for days! Where have you been all this time? Captain was beginning to seriously worry—"

"Not so loudly kid! Do you want to frighten my customers away!" interrupted the blond bartender's kind but firm voice, "Come have a seat and a drink then you can pester your friend with all the questions you want."

Seeing their awkward hesitance at accepting her forward invitation she called out more firmly,

"Common now, don't let me call you twice." Although, she technically already had.

They glanced in Zoro's direction before turning to look at each other for a split second. Usopp shrugged then reluctantly moved to sit besides his crewmate, Chopper following him automatically to take a seat of his own next to him.

"So what will it be?" she asked as soon as soon as they were both seated.

Usopp only then turned his gaze, from fixing Zoro intently and curiously, to her. His frown disappeared upon seeing her face more closely, more properly.

And no words found their way out of his mouth, though shock and surprise did a good job of setting it agape enough for them to do so.

He stared.

"k-Kaya?" he finally blurted.

She looked only a little surprised and her sweet smile got wider as she corrected

"Amelia. You can call me Amelia." She chuckled.

Usopp looked like he'd just being shaken awake by her words, he stuttered.

"Oh! Huh—sorry. Excuse me I was just—"

"Lemonade? You two both look like you're still underage." She proposed smiling kindly then added,

"And in need for vitamins."

"Huh. Yeah… Huh…Sure—Thanks."

"Same for you little cutie?" she turned beside him to Chopper who immediately blushed at her words.

Under such a gaze from such a pretty lady, and such an engaging way of being called, there was only one normal reaction to be expected from Chopper.

Cheeks still rosy he stood on his chair and started his inimitable little dance all the while chanting "Oh she called me a little cutie Ha. Haho"

Usopp and Zoro both sweatdropped a little. There was just no explaining their physician's behavior at times.

The beauty behind the counter seemed more pleased then surprised by this, however.

"I'll go get them for you then. Just a moment."

And she moved to do so.

In the meanwhile, Usopp was still recovering from his vision and shook himself mentally when he realized he was still staring.

_'Her smile was different, I shouldn't have been deceived. Still, she really is a pale copy of Kaya,' _he thought.

He turned to his swordsman crewmate, all the questions he'd been ready to shoot at him just a little earlier were now completely forgotten.

"I really thought she was Kaya for a moment there," was all he managed admitting.

He sounded still a little dazed.

The swordsman snorted then grinned at him knowingly, a hand to his head.

"I know the feeling."

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere in Custard Island's great market…_

"This one?" asked Nami.

"Beautiful!" Sanji answered immediately.

"Mhmm… not bad," said Luffy truthfully.

And for doing so he earned a hard kick from Sanji, right at the back of the head.

_Man, thruth really did hurt. _

Whoever had been the first to say that surely had been in a situation similar to Rubber's current one at some point.

For some odd reason Sanji couldn't bear to hear that some dresses didn't quite suit Nami.

But that didn't stop the fact being true!

Purple looked better on Robin and Luffy had liked that T-shirt with blue stripes on Nami way better then that low V-cut sleeveless green top Sanji had practically begged her to try on.

"You're so mean! It's not like I said Nami is the one who looks bad!" he whined defensively.

Luckily for Nami, Sanji and Luffy were too busy in their dispute over the choice of her clothes to notice her blush at the latter's last candid and unintentionally flattering comment.

"How dare you even suggest that Nami-san's beauty could lessen simply by wearing garments? No matter how ordinary, no piece of clothes of any kind could offense her loveliness!"

Her blush deepened at that strident remark too._ Darn,_ she thought, _this isn't like me_. Now she wasn't really sure they wouldn't notice it, she faced herself in the mirror in a vain attempt to hide it from view.

"Common' you guys, I'm done here anyway and I won't take this, I don't really want it."

"Why of course Nami swan! I'll do anything you want!" Sanji said, giving her a dopey smile, arms open wide. He'd completely forgotten about Luffy until the latter happily exclaimed behind him.

"Finally! We can go eat now!"

In his excitement, Luffy missed the look of vexation Nami shot him as he exited the shop.

_'Oh heck, girl. You know he's the densest idiot in all four seas. You know he probably doesn't realize he's been offensive, '_she thought.

It's not like he was been relieved from a chore or anything, he'd agreed to enter that shop with them.

Since she did promise them all a meal, after the shopping.

She sighed loudly, hoping it would help break her track of thoughts. It proved ineffective as predicted.

The three of them made their way through a street that was growing crowded as they walked. Luffy was striding ahead, Nami followed with Sanji right behind her carrying her numerous shopping bags.

_'You thick girl,'_ she continued thinking to herself, sighing again, _'It doesn't matter what shark he's protecting you from when he hands that hat to you. There is no reason you should feel so precious when he does. It's not like it's a crown or anything'_ she continued furious at herself.

She was jerked out of her thoughts at the not-so-distant sounds of a roaring crowd. Wolf cries and whistles pierced through claps of applause and the small clinging of thrown coins resonated quite distinctively through Nami ears. Distinctively enough, to vibrate away her previous musings in a beat.

Sanji could have sworn he'd seen a light bulb suddenly glow over the lovely navigator's head he'd been observing. (He'd heard her sigh many times and made a mental note to ask Chopper to make a check up on her, just in case) He watched as her expression turned from pensive to… something very predator-like he wasn't sure he'd seen her wear before.

He could have gasped, she was scarily stunning.

And he did gasp when he heard her purr to him,

"Sanji-kun, I think I'd like to check out what's in the middle of that throng."

"Why yes my darling Nami swan! I'll protect you from that mob, I'll let no one so much as brush by your pretty body, they'll be—"

"Where's Luffy?" Nami interrupted him, looking around.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed he wasn't around anymore."

True, he'd been quite busy admiring her.

"There, he's making his way through there!" Nami saw as she started after him,

"Wait for me Luffy!"

"Nami-san don't leave me!"

Soon each of them were lost somewhere in the rabble on their own.

* * *

Walking through the swarming street that lead to the place where she was to meet her waiting companions, Nico Robin froze as she saw…

Him.

Running through the crowd.

Her heart rose to her throat and, on instinct, she started running towards the direction she had seen him dart, happy she's decided to trust the fur-vendor to take her merchandise to their inn rather then weight herself down. She wasn't exactly a fast runner.

Pushing through the crowd was easier then she'd predicted it would be; when she hastily entered the mob, with two extra hands to help her way-through. She muttered a simple 'Excuse-me', desperately trying to get past a somewhat large man who immediately recognized her and said in gruff voice that contradicted his gentle tone:

"Why, of course dear, go ahead," he made way for her before calling loudly to the front,

"Hey, Pansies ahead! Get out of the way, 79 millions berry dame coming through!"

Instantly, heads before (and after) her turned in surprise,

"What? Ow, wait-- it's Nico, move jerks."

"Oh hi! Er, here—after you. I guess."

"Make way, make way."

Whether that unexpected happening had occurred out of exaggerated respect of her popularity or intimidation by her eminent strength she wasn't sure, but to say she was just pleasantly surprised was making a major understatement.

She felt she could get used to this place. And it had been a while since she'd though that of any place.

She couldn't help the mutter of sincere 'thank you' that left her lips almost unconsciously as she slowly walked the way that was being made for her so kindly.

Once she had made it to the axis she furtively looked around, heart still rapping loudly against her thoracic cage threatening to break free from it.

This was visibly some kind of interesting spectacle but it wasn't what she was looking for.

Then she spotted him again.

Or, though she did.

And it was like her soaring heart had decided to dive and sink.

She realized it wasn't him. All feeling of anticipation left her and suddenly she felt very, very empty.

She smiled in a sigh.

It had been a reasonable mistake to make: her captain did look different without his shirt (which he probably had removed because of the heat) and with his hat dangling off his head suspended by an elastic string. She'd only caught a small glimpse of him before the chase anyway.

She laughed. That bit of wishful thinking had given her a good run and the show that set before her looked like it might turn out to be worth her effort after all.

Robin watched as the funny character that was Buggy The Clown, presented what seemed like a circus staging…

* * *

Cliffy! Nah, just kidding. Go on and read ahead.

And put that away before someone gets hurt...

_Back to the show…_

* * *

"My good people! Am I not the pirate you appreciate the most?" Buggy shouted to the crowd that surrounded him and his crew. Cries of agreements were heard.

He was about to ask for volunteers to shoot in the Buggy canon when his companion stole his merit in celebrity by getting all the attention as she revealed herself, throwing away her cloak.

"Who's the most beautiful woman in the world, men?" She asked.

"You, of course!" Men and women alike in the audience exclaimed in perfect unison.

Alvida laughed _'Just standing there looking pretty'_,

"Well said. Now, won't you throw in a few coins to reward this amazing spectacle?"

Like obedient puppies they complied and instantly the floor was covered in coins.

Kabaji and Mohji, who had failed to entertain as much, looked upset. They had even tried threatening their audience into payment, with Richie the Lion, but had failed miserably. People here were, well, tough. One kid had even demanded if she could pet the 'big roaring kitty'.

Kabaji and Mohji were outraged. Well, Richie was too, until the clueless little blond girl let go of her green bottle to start scratching him under the jaw. The lion gave the closest sound a feline his size could have to a purr all the while wearing an expression of pure bliss.

The animal tamer and the acrobat both sweatdropped; they still didn't understand their captain and Lady Alvida's sudden urge to show them around like circus clowns.

That said, they had to admit they also all had had a _very different_ view of circus shows in the Buggy crew.

Mohji turned to Kabaji, "Maybe you should try some acrobatics."

Kabaji snapped at him in response.

"Yeah, acrobatics, right. All I got for juggling with two dozen knifes on my monocycle, balancing my sword blade from its tip on my tongue, was small round of applause from the twerps!"

"Well try something different!"

"No, why don't you do something for a change! Bunny head!"

"Take that back!" vociferated Mohji as he extended his whip threateningly.

Cabaji shook his fist in response.

The way the tension was increasing between the two must have caught some of the public's attention because eyes soon turned from admiring Alvida to start encouraging the near-term fight.

"Now that's fun!"

"Yeah, strangle him boy!"

"Alright! Slice that white monkey, juggler!"

"Hey, hey! Do we get to place bets or what?"

The so called 'white monkey' and 'juggler' sweatdropped a little, both still facing each other.

"Well, guess entertaining an audience is easier then we thought."

"Shut up," said Cabaji, as he backed off on his monocycle a little before opening his mouth and withdrawing his sword blade from it with apparent ease.

They stood still for a moment. Alvida and Buggy watched, just as amused as the public.

Then Richie raised a huge fry pan out of nowhere and the small blond girl who had been petting him used the green bottle she was holding to bang it. The sound that resonated was oddly similar to that of a gong ring, **_(3) _**signaling the start of the fight.

Cabaji and Mohji both let out a long war cry as they started running towards each other. Or, in Cabaji's case, rolling.

The fight that would have ensued would probably have been a rather engaging one had it even started.

Luffy just arrived at the scene, in time to see a large man come in between the two clowns and whack them both simultaneously on the head, using his big fists. Cabaji and Mohji were both knocked out instantly and their assailant looked nothing other then highly annoyed.

Luffy jumped a little in surprise when he noticed Buggy for the first time, as the latter shouted at his two best men's attacker,

"What in the world do you thing you're doing? What was that for?"

The man calmly pointed with a thumb at a girl who was standing in the middle of the ground next to some of Buggy's crew.

"I told you Buggy, my little pearl does not appreciate senseless brawls. If you want her on your crew, you're all going to have to behave in front of her."

The girl in question looked slightly perplexed. She looked about twelve, with dark long hair held in an very odd pony tail. The ridiculously large long sleeved shirt she wore with the thigh three quarter trousers that stuck to her long legs, did nothing to hide her skinniness. Looking more closely, Luffy also noticed she had some odd sort of sword hanging from her side and, in her hand, a long red ribbon.

Luffy looked up at her face again and was immediately captured by the strange color of her eyes. He ceased his observation, however as he heard Buggy yell in annoyance,

"She's the one who should be behaving under my command! I only accepted her joining my crew because you said she was an accomplished diver!"

"And a skilled acrobat, and a brave and obedient young lady. Aren't you my dear?" said the big man proudly, totally unfazed by Buggy's infuriation.

At the compliment the girl came closer and smiled broadly, her chest puffed with pride.

"I like her Buggy," said Alvida finally, "I say she stays."

Then turning to the girl, "Why don't you show us what you're capable of on land?"

She gave the dark haired girl a meaningful look. The teenager didn't have to be asked twice.

After glancing shortly at the large man who gave her an encouraging smile in return, she twirled once and bowed saluting the audience, who, oddly enough, during the scene of the big man's appearance had been completely silent. They cried in cheers for her as soon as she started flipping her ribbon around,

"Perla! Perla!"

She started by slowly raising her left leg as she bended backwards, all the while flipping her ribbon in her right hand in perfect circles. She ended up a position that was an impressive demonstration of her grace. Ribbon still dancing in rings, left hand touching the floor ecarted legs perfectly perpendicular to the floor, she remained like that for a moment, motionless except for the ribbon.

"You go, girl!" shouted someone in the crowd.

That's when she decided to back flip on her left hand and as soon as she stood back on her feet she repeated that first motion with striking speed, many times. Somewhere in between her many flips she threw her ribbon in the air and stood. She found the time to make seven front flips before she caught her ribbon in the air.

Luffy watched impressed as the girl continued with her acrobatics and did not notice Nami when she reached his side, having finally made it through the rigid mob. She let out a gasp as she recognized the Pirate crew before her.

'_Well, good thing they didn't notice us yet,'_ she thought, _'And I thought this would be a peaceful robbing party.'_

Indeed she had hoped she could easily fill her pockets in this crowd. '_If almost everyone on this Island is either an outlaw or a pirate, then stealing from them when they are so willing to give away their money wouldn't be a crime now, would it?_' she'd thought, _' No, definitely not,' _she decided,_ 'It's more like help, really.'_

Unfortunately for her, it looked as if this was going to be rather difficult. Practically every member of Buggy's crew could easily recognize her; she _had_ introduced herself to them rather properly when she feigned joining their crew, back at Orange village.

She saw the girl, twirling crazily on a leg with her ribbon flying around her and thought,

'Wow, nice. Doesn't she get dizzy?"

Apparently, the little acrobat did feel a little lightheaded since she slowed down in her whirls and paused. Or so it seemed for an instant, because she suddenly started spinning again, way faster this time. Soon, she was indistinguishable behind the mad twister of red that encircled her.

A thud was heard and everyone stared as the ribbon slowly fell motionless to the floor, joining the small stick that held it. The girl was gone.

The crowd roared in cheers. Even the big man was laughing with gusto.

Alvida laughed too, pleasantly surprised. While Buggy, impressed but not necessarily happy about it, shouted,

"Where did she go?"

He immediately got the answer to his question when he felt little arms grab him around the neck from behind in an inverted hug.

He let out a loud roar, extended his arms and separated his upper members, expanding them apart until she fell off him.

She landed on her behind, between her legs. She remained seated in that position and shot him an angry look which showed _exactly_ just how much she felt insulted.

Buggy shivered a little under her gaze, he wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier just how scary her eyes were. He did not feel the large man's approaching presence behind him. The man raised a dangerously big fist above Buggy's head, a worrying nerve popping at his temple…

"That was so cool!" shouted Luffy finally, unable to contain his excitement from Buggy's crew any longer.

Since the rest of the audience, including Nami besides him, had known better then to break the silence that had weighed soon after the large man made to move towards the oblivious Buggy, as they clearly were anticipating the upcoming violent scene, Luffy was heard quite clearly.

All heads turned to him and it was not long before he was recognized:

"You!" bellowed Buggy.

"Hey, the 100, 000 berry poster guys!"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" cried out random people in the crowd.

"Luffy, my darling!" exclaimed Alvida in a pleasantly surprised tone.

A tone of voice that Buggy did not like.

At all.

"Finally we meet again, you can now be my man, Luffy," Alvida continued.

Well, Nami didn't seem to like her ways with Luffy either.

At all.

Though probably for different reasons then Buggy's. Or maybe not. Well, not exactly anyway.

Luffy stood there all the time, not really oblivious of the attention he'd caught but evidently not too fazed by it either.

Only when Buggy bellowed "Get him!" from where he stood unaware of the large fist above him ready to strike, did Luffy wisely react by following Nami as she ran for her life.

Soon, Mohji, Cabaji and even Alvida were on their trails with Buggy shouting after The Straw Hat's retreating figures,

"Come back here!" and made to move too.

Except, he was abruptly and brutally stopped by a striking fist whacking him on the head with a force that would have rivaled that of one of his special canon balls.

His body parts went flying separately as his head dug into the ground.

And the crowd cheered.

Robin laughed heartily from where she'd stood the entire time watching.

Indeed, the show had been worth the run. Their stay on Custard Island was proving to be more interesting then she had anticipated.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Cliffy! Hahaha:cough cough:_

_Surprised? No. I thought not._

_Well, since you're still here, allow me to clear a few things before I start babbling:_

_**1.** Yes, by 'Rubber' I am referring to Luffy, it is his nickname in the Italian version of the anime and I happen to quite like it. Deal with it. I assure though it is a far better one then the American dub, not that I think there can be much worse then that one, but well._

_**2.** Yes, we do not blame you Nico. Many of us would have ran after a shirtless Luffy. No flames yet please. Not until I officially reveal this coupling. It was quite popular amongst the old fans for a while. This does not mean it is the only pairing I am going to involve these two characters in. _

_**3.** You just don't question things like that in Kids' shows. I say the bottle against the fry pan sounds like the gong ring, you live with it. _

_Man, I certainly have wrecked my brain trying to put this chapter into words._

_No, I am not high. Thank you for asking so concernedly._

_I think I lack inspiration._

_I need motivation._

_I want reviews!_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Give me reviews! Or else:fumbles in pocket for her famous gun:_

_Reviewers have already fled. :StarS. still fumbling for the gun, then realizes she doesn't have it:_

_Oh, yeah! That's right! I forgot it. Must have left it on the desk while 'interrogating' Oda-sensei. _

…

_:long silent seconds of laborious thinking pass:_

…

_(O.o)_

_:Realization comes to smack StarS. in the face, much the same way it did Zoro in the previous chapter:_

_Oh no! My prisoner and my gun in the same room!_

_:Runs for the interrogation room where the worse awaits:_

* * *

_**And now, for the authoress' babbling:**_

_Answers to last chapter's stupid questions:_

_1-Who does the blond lady remind Zoro of? Well Kaya, duh!_

_2-Who's the evil man under the cloak who goes unnoticed by the smoking Marine?_

_Random somebody from nowhere: Rudolph:Slap: No you idiot! Buggy the clown! _

_R.S.F.N: Ouch! Oh. Yeah, right. :rubs sore cheek:_

_StarS.:Sigh:(--;) _

_These kinda questions I did give to kids in kindergarten and ones not even old enough to be there yet ! One of them is my new born cousin, he answered me even though he still can't say his Mommy's name! I remember him squealing 'Ka…gyaaaa' out of the blue so I went all like, 'Yes! Bravo, you are correct!' dismissing his pronunciation default, I mean, he IS only just a few months old! Then I asked his older brother who is in kindergarten my second question and after a few seconds of staring at me, he pointed with his one tiny kawaii little finger to his cute buttoned nose. I squealed 'Yes bravo!' then wiped something that was dripping out of my nose. _

_I proudly handed them a box of sweets, expecting each of them to take one and be gone satisfied. _

_Big Mistake. _

_My mistake._

_And now I know: You do never, show a box of sweets to kids who still haven't had dinner! Especially if those kids are your little 'cry-baby' cousins and if they have other spoiled rotten brothers and cousins of their own in the same house, same building or even same region! Coz, Boy! Am I sure they can be heard that far! They are very good at acting cute and innocent and miserable to get what they want! And they are loud. Make that very loud! Extremely loud._

_I'm gonna go make a check up on the state of my ear-drums…_

_Hear from you next chapter, if I still can._

_Ja Ne. _

_Oh, and if you don't review, I'll throw a tantrum, how's that for a threat? _

_Yeah, maybe I'll drop the gun threat for something else next time… _

_On the bright side, I do feel the kids have inspired me and given mea few ideas for my younger OC characters._


End file.
